


Best Laid Plans

by hoshi (ladylune)



Series: Sheith Week 2k16 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, August Sheith Week 2k16, AugustSheithWeek, Happy Ending, M/M, bc i refuse to write anything that ends bad with these two ok, first date mishaps, past!Shiro/Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylune/pseuds/hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for #SheithWeek Day 1: Date</p><p>In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea for Shiro to have taken advice from his ex-boyfriend, but by the time he realized that having their first date at a theme park was probably a bad idea, he was already showing off the tickets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> this is my submission for the sheithweek on twitter(?), and lmao while everyone else wrote and drew fluff i wrote drama sobs sobs. hopefully the sheith cute will work its magic but if it doesn't.... orz
> 
> anyways, pls enjoy! ;A;
> 
>  **warning(s):** a kid throws up, dating hijinks, self indulgent fluff and cuddling, and UN-BETA'D  
>  **disclaimer:** v:ld is not mine orz

—X—

 

 

It started with Lance going "What? You're taking Keith out on a date to _where_? The _desert_?"

"I thought it was going to be romantic?" Was all Shiro could say, the idea sounding incredibly stupid now.

"Shiro, this is Keith we're talking about. Mr. ‘I got the reddest motorcycle on the lot because I'm a flashy asshole who likes to race around being flashy.’"  
  
Shiro frowned, "Lance."  
  
He waved it off, "Yeah yeah, don't mouth off about your husband in front of you, I get it, whatever."  
  
The blush that crossed Shiro's face was bright and embarrassing, he wanted to lecture Lance but all that he managed to get out was a weak, "It's going to be our first date..."  
  
Lance slapped him on the back then, smile tight, "And that's why you gotta make it memorable, Shiro! Now don't worry, I have a plan..."  
  
In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea for Shiro to have taken advice from his ex-boyfriend, but by the time he realized that having their first date at a theme park was probably a bad idea, he was already showing off the tickets.

  
.

  
"Not what you expected?" He asked, clenching his hands nervously while they stood in line to get their bags checked.  
  
Keith turned and leveled a stare that made Shiro feel like he was three feet tall. "Not really," was his answer, blunt and straight to the point as always, "but I'm willing to give it a chance." He looked away quickly and Shiro didn't need to see the blush on his face to hear the implied 'for you,' tacked on the end.  
  
The smile that pulled on his lips was immediate and when he gingerly took Keith's hand, he couldn't help the tentative hope that bloomed in his chest.

Maybe today would be a good day, after all.

  
.

  
He was wrong.

  
.

  
In a span of four hours, they had managed to get stuck on a ride with a screaming baby, waited in more lines than Shiro had ever been in in his entire life, and had ended up meeting a lost kid who had thanked them for bringing him to security by throwing up at their feet. It was the worst date in the history of dates, and throughout the whole thing, Shiro had watched Keith and the gradual clenching of his fists.  
  
It was over their expensive themed lunch that Keith decided to confront him.  
  
"This date wasn't your idea, right?" He asked, voice low and dangerous–completely offsetting the cheerful matching couple themed ears that were perched on his head.  
  
It was clear that he wasn't blaming Shiro, but Shiro still couldn't help his guilty wince regardless of the fact. “It was Lance's," he admitted softly, shoulders hunching in closer to his body. The day was far from over, but Shiro was honestly surprised that Keith had managed to last this long without lashing out. He had been tense since they had walked in and encountered an almost claustrophobic amount of people and, well… after that kid had thrown up at their feet, Shiro wouldn't have even blamed him if he _had_ left.

Since he was too busy looking everywhere but at Keith, he completely missed the way Keith's expression shifted from an irritated, furious anger to exasperation. "I won't count this as our first date then," he said a heartbeat later, making Shiro look up so quickly he was surprised his eyeballs didn't detach from his head.  
  
"What?" He asked, mouth dry and feeling so disgustingly hopeful.  
  
Keith calmly picked up a piece of orange chicken from the corner of Shiro's plate, "You had something else planned before your shitty ex-boyfriend started talking, right?"  
  
Shiro frowned at the curse, but let it slide–this date idea was atrocious for someone like Keith who preferred quiet places and solitude, and Shiro owed him for not realizing soon enough and getting them tickets to go on a national holiday. Any other date would've probably been better for them than this, but still, Shiro hesitated.

After a second of expectant silence however (and after a quick peek to see if–yep there it was, his impatient eyebrow quirk), he took a deep breath. "I... had planned on taking you out to the desert for an evening picnic and some stargazing," he mumbled, blushing when the words left his mouth because God–it sounded so cheesy in his head, but saying it out loud just made the whole thing thirty times worse somehow.  
  
"Let's go do that now then," Keith said almost immediately, surprising Shiro when he looked up to find bright eyes and cheeks as red as his own.  
  
Shiro felt his spirits rise, "y-you... you don't think that it’ll be boring?"  
  
Keith looked at him for a long while after that, before reaching out to place his smaller hand over Shiro's. "I love the stars, and I'm kind of in love with you too, if you remember," he said, cheeks turning a darker shade of red as the blatant reminder of why they were out here trying to have a nice day together in the first place, hit home. His eyes however, stayed stubbornly locked on Shiro's own as he spoke, nothing but honest, "a desert picnic with you and the stars sounds perfect."  
  
The swell of emotions that rushed through Shiro clogged at his throat, "Keith," was the only thing he managed to get out.  
  
Keith looked away but didn't pull his hand back, choosing instead to nudge Shiro's fingers apart before interlocking them with his own. "Let's finish this lunch and get out of here," he said, voice rough and eyes firmly set on anywhere but Shiro, "if we rush, we could probably get some food for the picnic and get there before the sun sets."  
  
Shiro couldn't do anything other than offer up a strangled "Okay," too choked up on the idea that even with this horrible start, Keith was still willing to try again.

  
.

  
Later, sitting on the roof of Shiro's car with all the stars and galaxies swirling above their heads, Shiro couldn't help but think of how lucky he was when he looked at Keith.  
  
Keith, whose presence had been the only stable thing in Shiro's life since the hectic start of their college career, Keith, who had jump-started their relationship with his bravery and his tear-dotted confession of "I LOVE YOU, OKAY!" that Shiro (and everyone who was in their quad at the time) would never forget.

Keith, who still managed to somehow look beautiful under the sparse light as he stuffed burgers and fries into his mouth.

As if knowing that he was being stared at, Keith faltered, turned, and flushed a pretty red. "You're thinking something cheesy again, aren't you?" He said almost accusingly.  
  
Shiro chuckled, "Maybe."  
  
Keith let out a quiet 'hmph' even as he slid closer, a warm, solid pillar against Shiro's side. "Of course," he grumbled, "I just _had_ to fall in love with a sap."  
  
Shiro laughed, loud and long and bright. It should be illegal, he thought, for someone to be as happy as he was in that moment. "You're amazing, Keith Kogane," Shiro breathed out when he opened his eyes and found Keith still sitting there, watching him with the smallest of smiles tugging at his own lips.

"And you're beautiful, Takashi Shirogane," Keith returned as he leaned close to press their foreheads together, voice barely a whisper on the cool summer breeze.  
  
The kiss they shared then wasn't their first, or their second, or even their third, but it still managed to take Shiro's breath away. Keith's own breath audibly hitched as his hands came up to cradle Shiro's jaw, but before he could get his fingers into that undercut, the sound of Shakira's _Hips Don't Lie_ cut through the air like a guillotine and Shiro was pulling away faster than Keith could stop him.  
  
"It's Lance," he said, breathy and flushed red all the way down to his neck.  
  
Keith gritted his teeth and watched as Shiro slid off the car to take the call with an apologetic look thrown over his shoulder, "Sorry, it might be an emergency," he said before he walked out of the earshot.  
  
Keith contemplated punching something before he sighed and made himself comfortable, choosing instead to stare up at the night sky in an attempt to stop his traitorous mind from wandering. He woke up to the disoriented thought of ‘I fell asleep?’ when a warm body pressed itself onto his side and a particularly beefy arm hesitantly wrapped itself around his waist. He turned and sleepily blinked at Shiro then, noticing the worry written all over his face almost immediately.  
  
"Alright?" He rasped, moving to turn and throwing his own arm and leg over Shiro's body as he did so.

Shiro nodded, "Lance won't be bothering with our dates anymore," he said, voice deceptively calm.  
  
Keith frowned, already knowing that whatever had happened was bad. "I'm sure whatever else he said was all stupid bravado," he said, unhappy at seeing Shiro so unhappy–no matter the cause, "he’s one of your closest friends, Shiro, and I'm sure he'll come crawling back with an apology sooner or later. Just give him time."  
  
Shiro looked hesitant, but when Keith leaned close to place a kiss on his temple, he visibly relaxed with a tired sigh.

"It'll be okay, Shiro," Keith murmured, trying and failing to resist the urge to pet his hair.  
  
"I believe you," Shiro replied before nuzzling Keith's cheek with the tip of his nose. After a long minute (or five) of just basking in each other's presence, he pulled away slightly, looking up at Keith with sleepy gray eyes.

“Should we start getting back?"  
  
"Mmm, maybe in a couple of minutes. It feels good out here," Keith murmured, eyes already fluttering shut again.  
  
Shiro smiled, "Okay, just a couple of minutes then," he said before pulling Keith closer, tangling up their limbs until Keith didn't know where he started and Shiro ended.

With his craving to be as close to Shiro fulfilled, Keith let himself drift off with a smile on his face.

 

.

 

They ended up watching the sunrise together and getting breakfast on the way back.  
  
"Would you say yes if I ask you out on another date?" Shiro asked over the diner's greasy breakfast special, and feeling uncharacteristically shy as he did so.  
  
Keith chewed sleepily on his piece of bacon, "No," he said, and before Shiro even had time to process the way his heart crash landed into stomach, he continued on with a lazy, "it's my turn, right? To ask you out, I mean."  
  
Shiro could only stare for the longest moment, and Keith, never one for mornings, just obliviously nibbled away at his meal until it was all gone.  
  
On the way back to the car, an uneasy silence started settling down upon them. Keith had woken up enough to start worrying about what he had said and Shiro could practically hear the gears turning quickly in his head. Reaching out to catch and hold his hand put a stop to all that, and Shiro was suddenly reminded that no matter how much he loved the sleepy, adorable Keith, he definitely loved the awake and easily embarrassed Keith, more.  
  
"Well?" He said, quirking his own eyebrow.  
  
Keith blinked wide navy blue eyes, "Well..." He echoed, unsure.  
  
Shiro smiled at him, "Are you gonna ask me out or not?"  
  
It took a couple of seconds for Keith to process his words, but when they registered, he burst into another heavy blush. "I'm not going to ask you _here_ ," was his strangled reply.  
  
Shiro bit down his grin before leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips,  
  
"Okay," he said when he pulled away several minutes later, a little red faced and lot breathless, "I can wait as long as you need me to."  
  
Keith, who had instinctively leaned closer, started leaning back again–his eyes narrowed in a weak glare. "You're a menace, Shirogane," he muttered petulantly, "I hope you know that."  
  
Shiro didn't bother stifling his laugh this time and got a twinge of a punch on the arm for his efforts.  
  
Keith, whom they had agreed would be driving them home, just rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. "Get in the car, babe, I wouldn't want to accidentally leave you behind," he said with a small elbow jab into Shiro's side.  
  
Shiro's laugh died an abrupt death as he gaped, "You wouldn't, you love me!"  
  
Keith leaned on the side of the car and tilted his head to stare at Shiro with gentle eyes, his crooked smile small, but unbearably soft in the weak morning light. "Yeah," he said, "I really do."

 

 

—X—

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are buttons of love ~~pls love me~~ and every comment will be sprinkled with my happy tears :'D  
>  come say hi on **[twitter](https://twitter.com/hoshiwrites)** / **[tumblr](http://hoshiwrites.tumblr.com/)** where it's currently literally all sheith all the time haha
> 
> &&thank you for reading!


End file.
